Dangan Dancing
by SpiralRibbon
Summary: The DR girls discuss who they'll dance partners will be in class.


(A/N _I am so very sorry for the lack of DR fics. I just lost inspiration for them and had no idea at all. im going to try my best though, but for not have this crappy fic I made at like 2am. I didn't have any idea what I was doing __save me __ enjoy! (If you can.)_

"So, Maizono-chan, who are you dancing with?"

The girls crowded round at lunch, asking questions and answering them.

Next period they had P.E, in which they had to dance, formally with a boy.

Maizono Sayaka was popular among boys. She turned a bit pink, but she seemed to always be a little flush and always looked healthy, her beauty impeccable like a doll.

She had long dark blue hair to her waist, and blue eyes to match. Her personality held bubbly, cheerful, and friendly. She was exceptionally talented too, often singing in choir practise and always doing solos.

"Um, I'm not really sure!" She giggled, smiling cheerfully.

"What about you, Asahina-san?" Maizono asked. Asahina thought for a while.

Aoi Asahina was fun to be around with, and very friendly.

She made you feel as though you had known her forever. She swam remarkably well in the swim team, and had a unknown love for doughnuts.

She put her head on the desk, sighing.

"I don't know Maizono-chan, I wish I could just dance with Sakura-chaann..." She whined. Sakura Oogami smiled at her words but gazed out the window. She was very mature and had a polite manner of speaking. She cared well for everyone in the class no matter how they treated her, and was best friends with Aoi Asahina. She was amazingly great at fighting too, which she used wisely.

"I'm afraid the teacher will not allow you to do that, Asahina-san. For I too, wouldn't mind dancing with you. However, it's not possible with these rules." She said calmly.

Fukawa huffed at the group.

"It's just dancing. Ugh, it's so useless i-isn't it?" She said.

Fukawa Touko was a bookworm, if anything, and if she was to win a medal, she was to rank in gold for gloominess. The only thing that cheered her up was her beloved books or Togami Byayuka.

"Oh? Is that really how you feel, Fukawa-san? I had a slight feeling you would want to dance with Togami-kun?" Celes said, wide-eyed.

Fukawa blushed, then stared at Togami, drooling. You couldn't get anything past her now.

Celestia Ludenburg giggled, hiding her mouth with her finely manicured hand

Her nails were painted jet black, like her drill-like hair, which everyone was suspicious of being fake. She was gothic clothing that you would NOT want to spill something on, black of course, with white lace and a single red ribbon to match her wine red eyes.

She was a master at gambling and spoke in a manner that made you think that she was somehow higher up than you. The only person who could top her pheraps would be Sonia Nevermind, who was in another class.

Junko painted her nails again, a bright, glossy red.

"Well, whatevs. As long as I get with someone decent, I'm alright. What was the dancing again?" She asked.

"I believe it was formal, Enoshima-san." Celes told her. Junko sighed.

Junko Enoshima, being only a little bit of a air-head, was at least popular with the male classmates as well, having a exceptional figure and a quality fashion sense.

"I think I would be waaaaay better at something else, not that old stuff." She said, waving her just painted hand.

"What 'bout Fujisaki, huh?" Junko added, giggling.

"Me? Oh I..."

"I think everyboy would want to take Chiriho-chan, she's so adorable!" Asahina exclaimed.

Chihiro Fujisaki was a small girl with a talent for programming and hacking. She was shy and hated it when people fought, and tried her best to stop it.

She was the most quiet girl in class and very shy. The only other person who was quiet was someone who barely spoke.

The group went quiet for a moment, as if expecting someone to speak.

"What about you, Kirigiri-san?"

More silence followed, when a calm voice spoke.

"I don't know yet."

More silence. Asahina laughed uncertainty.

Maizono pushed Kirigiri to speak more, teasing her like she did to someone else.

"Aren't you dancing with Naegi-kun?" Maizono asked, smiling.

Kirigiri was caught off guard.

She swept her silver hair from her face, her face colour rising to a flushed pink.

"If he asks, but otherwise I do not mind."

Kyouko Kirigiri was the most mysterious classmate, with a doll like face with ivory skin. She had long lilac silver hair and a curious and mature nature. She was remarkable at finding things out, and was known as the School's Detective. Although she did not respond unless spoken to, the girls liked her the very same.

"Oooh! Kirigiri-chan likes Naegi-kun?" Asahina asked, she smiled cheerfully at Kirigiri. Junko heard while doing her makeup and gawped.

"Eh? Herbivore guy? Naegi, seriously?" Junko babbled, almost smearing her mascara. Kirigiri sighed to herself.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I suppose he's a nice guy, just a bit... plain? Hm." Junko folded her arms, gazing at the ceiling in deep thought, which didn't last very long.

The girls laughed as Kirigiri rose from her seat, after hearing the bell ring out, echoing in the halls.

"Come on in then. Gee, why do I have to do this? I rather watch you all run a hour lap around the school, but whatevs!"

boomed, loudly and obnoxiously. He loved seeing children suffer like that.

"Well, did you guys pick partners? If you don't I'll pair you up with someone, someone you'll just LOVE..." laughed discreetly, his eyes showing a suspicious glint. Of course, he had a plan to make them despair in anyway possible.

"M-M-M-M-Mono-"

whipped his head around, to see a tall woman at the doorway. , who was a teacher in Hajime Hinata's class trembled, shy and vunerable to 's teasing ways.

"What?" He spat. "Stop that! You look like a shaved chihuahua!"

nodded and slowly walked out to meet him in the hall.

" , it's Komeada-kun...! He won't l-let go of Hinata-kun!"

laughed.

"Sounds unBEARable. Alright losers, pick a partner and practice or something."

and then proceeded to walk out, leading. No one got why he was always making bear puns. No one at all.

Maizono found Junko inspecting her nails on the bench.

"Enoshima-san, a moment?" Maizono asked.

"Eh? Sure, Maizono! What's it 'bout?"

Maizono grinned, then whispered to Junko.

Junko laughed and nodded. "Alright, let's get things ready!"

Kirigiri stayed where she was, standing and waiting patiently for to arrive back. She was deep in thought on a number of things.

Naegi stood where he was, waiting as well. Junko and Maizono came up to Naegi, and smiled.

"Oh hi, Maizono-San, Enoshima-San." Naegi said.

"Hello, Naegi-kun!" Maizono smile brightly.

"Yo Naegi!" Junko waved, grinning.

Naegi looked at them both. Somehow, it seemed as though they were up to something. He asked them if they did.

"Us? Naegi-kun! I thought better of you!" Maizono exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. Junko put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"Huhh? You think that Naegs, for real?"

"Well..." Naegi trailed off, laughing uncertainty.

Maizono and Junko giggled, then faced Naegi again.

"You like Kirigiri-San, right Naegi-Kun?"

"Eh?" Naegi jolted, his face already flushed red.

"Why don't you ask her to dance, come on!" Junko encouraged, and gave him a friendly push. A strong friendly push.

Naegi staggered backwards, right into Kirigiri.

Kirigiri turned around to a blushing Naegi.

"Oh! Um, sorry Kirigiri-San-" He stammered.

Kirigiri let out a hand calmly.

"Kirigiri...-San?"

"Just watch out where you are going, Naegi-kun."

Naegi turned and saw Maizono and Junko laughing and high diving one another.

"T-Thanks..." Naegi took Kirigiri's hand and was helped up.

Kirigiri paused, unsure wether or not a conversation was to be carried out.

Naegi felt awkward. He could smile, say sorry again then leave, or he could ask. This was a chance to, right? He thought this through carefully.

"So, K-Kirigiri-san.."

"Yes?" Kirigiri asked.

"Um, have you got a partner yet?" Naegi waited, trying to swallow his fear.

"No I do not." Kirigiri answered, gazing at the floor. She looked up at Naegi and Naegi blushed a little, trying his best to hide it.

"I was waiting for to return. I have no desire to whom I dance with."

Of course, Naegi thought. Or was that true? Kirigiri was so hidden, but he felt maybe, just maybe he was getting closer, but that could have just been a thought.

"W-well, if you really don't mind... Would you...Um..."

Maizono and Junko were sitting on the bench, watching intently.

"Aw, This is like those old soaps I used to watch!" Junko laughed.

"Eeeeh! This is too cute! I am going to tease Naegi-kun so much for this!" Maizono squealed, just before turning around to a red in the face Kuwata.

Naegi trailed off. No, NO. He had to do this, he thought. He closed his eyes and just blurted it out.

"Would you mind being... Being my dance partner?"

Silence followed. Heart beating rapidly, Naegi strained to look up.

Kirigiri was looking away, a rose pink colour raised on her cheeks as she swept back her silver/lilac hair behind her ear.

"If you wish so, then no, I do not mind." She said in a slightly shamed tone, but still steady and calm.

Naegi nodded then it went quiet again. He racked his brains for something to say- anything. Anything? He thought this through.

"Have you danced before?" He asked.

Kirigiri cupped her chin with her hand, as if thinking. She was quiet for a few moments. Then she spoke.

"Well, I faintly remember dancing when I was a child, but..." Remembering the tale, Kirigiri trailed off, boring her eyes into the floor.

"Kirigiri-san?"

Kirigiri looked up, and smirked.

"You shouldn't worry about others so, makes you seem vulnerable." She chuckled.

Naegi laughed half-heartedly, but he liked it when Kirigiri opened up like that. Yet he wasn't exactly a open book as he was (or as Kirigiri nick-named him.)

Asahina bobbed up to them, smiling.

"Heyoo! Kirigiri-chan, Naegi-kun!" She waved at them.

"Hi, Asahina-san. What do you need?" Naegi asked.

Asahina's face went blank, then her face lit up.

"Oh yeah, I got this message from Sakura-chan, all girls with long hair have to have their hair up, that's it!" She smiled in a friendly manner and waved again, then dashed down next to Oogami.

Naegi stared after her, forgetting his crush was right next to him.

"I see."

"Eh?" He whipped his head around then after just controlling his heart beat it was set off beating rapidly again.

Kirigiri picked up her pleat, and sighed.

"I don't think this ribbon will support the weight of my hair." She said.

"O-Oh, why don't you ask Enoshima-san or Maizono-san?" Naegi suggested.

Kirigiri looked up at Naegi then glanced at Junko, then Maizono. She looked longingly almost, as if she wanted to talk to them.

"Kirigiri-san?"

"I have no other choice, I'll be back." She said, then walked off.

Kirigiri approached Maizono first, seeing as she was very friendly. Maizono turned and waved, smiling.

"Kirigiri-chan! Hi!"

"Hello, Maizono-San." Kirigiri said, in a voice much different to Maizono's perky one.

"What do you need?" She asked, beaming.

"I was informed that you require a bobble when you have long hair, so I..."

Before Kirigiri could finish, Maizono was behind her.

"Maizono-San?" She asked uncertaintly. What was she doing? Kirigiri thought.

She could feel her long hair being swept up, then was soon in a ponytail. However, two parts of her hair were left out. Maizono put them by Kirigiri's shoulders and held up a compact mirror.

"Ta-Daaaa!"

Kirigiri stared into the mirror. "How did you know that I-"

"I'm a esper, of course."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kirigiri's lips and she closed her eyes.

"Of course." She said softly. "Thank you."

Maizono giggled.

"Well, also because your hair is so long- and soft! I knew you'd need one."

Kirigiri turned and nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem! Now go back to Naegi-kun, he looks sad."

"Sad?"

"Very. Like a lost puppy."

Kirigiri smiled again. She gave a quick nod to Maizono before leaving to get back to Naegi.


End file.
